


Summer Nights

by bangringyring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangringyring/pseuds/bangringyring
Summary: Scorpius knows the one thing James has tried to hide, and he plans to use it to his advantage.





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @[straightnotechaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightnotechaser/pseuds/straightnotechaser) for being the absolute best and helping me with this.

“It’s Al’s birthday,” Lily said to Lucy, who typed it into the phone. “He always uses Al’s birthday. You’re so easy to crack.” James’ face heated, wondering if it had always been that obvious. He couldn’t look at his brother who had obviously heard, as the room wasn’t that large and they had all been quiet for once.

“James!” Lucy exclaimed as she looked through the pictures on the cell phone James kept. “And who have you been sending these to?”

“Oh sod off,” James said, snatching his phone back from her. If she’d been expecting it, she would have never let him get it back, but she'd been too busy staring at the pictures.

“Ooh, Jamie!” Roxanne teased. “Sending naughty pictures?”

“Honestly, I've shared a room with him before,” Fred said. “It's nothing impressive.”

“Maybe not to you,” Dominique said, shrugging, “but the photos were pretty nice.”

“You're my cousin!” James yelped, feeling his face go hot.

“Objectively speaking,” Dominique said, shrugging. “Besides, you’re gay, remember?”

“Gross,” Lily said, wrinkling her nose at the thought of finding her brother attractive.

“Come on,” Al finally chimed in. “Leave him alone.” James still did not look at him, though he was grateful for his defense.

“That's what he gets for dating Muggles,” Lucy said, shrugging.

“You're a Quidditch player, what do you tell them you do?” Louis asked.

“Accounting,” James replied, grinning.

Scorpius snorted from his spot next to Al and James wondered why he was even there, as it was Harry's birthday party and Scorpius had never come to that before.

“I'm just fine at maths, thank you very much,” James said, scowling at Scorpius and finally looking Al's direction, though not directly at his brother.

“Nah, he's just a big dumb Beater,” Fred said, grinning at Scorpius.

“At least I passed all my N.E.W.T.s,” James shot back. Fred threw a bit of cake at him, then, and James dodged it.

“Oi,” Rose said, having been hit by the dessert. “Grow up already!”

“Sorry, Rosie,” James and Fred said in unison.

The teasing didn't end for James until all of his cousins were gone. And even then, Scorpius was still there, spending the night. It was the last summer he and Al had before their seventh year, and they'd been seeing a lot more of each other because of it. James still didn't know why that meant he had to be at their dad's birthday party, though.

After helping their mum with the clean up, the Potter children and Scorpius got themselves ready for bed. James called dibs on the bathroom first, saying he deserved it because he was older, which caused a lot of rolling of eyes. When he did make it to his room, he laid down holding the phone. He hadn't meant to use Al's birthday as the pass code it had just been the first thing he had thought of. Al was always the first thing he thought of, though, and James decided it needed to be changed. He scrolled through his various apps as he tried to think of something else that wasn't as weird as his younger brother's birth date.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, and James frowned, not realizing it had gotten so late and not knowing who it could be. He got up and opened the door, frowning again when he saw it was Scorpius.

“Alright?” James asked quietly, knowing that Scorpius was more than at home in the Potters’ house, so he wouldn't need to ask anyone for anything.

Scorpius nodded in response. “Can I come in?”

It was suspicious to James, but it was probably better than talking out in the hall and potentially waking everyone up. “Sure,” James said, stepping aside to let Scorpius through. He shut the door behind them and he could tell that Scorpius was a little nervous, especially without the light on. James moved to turn on a lamp on his desk before straddling the chair, facing Scorpius.

Scorpius took out his wand and cast a privacy spell, making James the nervous one. When he finished, he sat down on the bed, watching James.

“You want to talk?” James asked after a moment, because he still didn't know why Scorpius was there in the middle of the night and the silence was killing him.

“Yeah,” Scorpius said, nodding. James thought his cheeks looked a bit pink in the low light.

“Is everything alright?” James asked. If it was something Scorpius was coming to James instead of Al about, it must be something weird or bad. The two of them weren't enemies or anything, but they were nowhere near as close as Scorpius and Al were.

“Yeah, everything's fine,” Scorpius said, nodding. It seemed to give him the resolve to actually spit it out, though. “It's just, was Lily telling the truth?”

James frowned. “The truth? The truth about what?” Lily could have told Scorpius anything, and half of it was probably untrue.

“The thing about Al's birthday,” Scorpius said. James tensed, and the look on his face must have told Scorpius everything he wanted to know. “I've seen you looking at him,” he said quickly before James could say anything. James could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “I know how you feel.”

James had certainly not been expecting that, or this whole conversation, really. He knew what he should say though, so he did. “I dunno what you're going on about.” It all felt like a bad dream to James, and he didn't know what to do besides deny everything. If Scorpius had noticed, surely someone else had and it was only a matter of time before they said something.

Scorpius quickly fished around in his pajama pocket and pulled out a small vial. From the instant James saw it, he knew what the potion was. “I thought-”

“No,” James cut Scorpius off quickly, shaking his head. “You're insane.” He was out of his chair and across the room impossibly fast, grabbing Scorpius’ wrist tightly.

Scorpius was shocked, but had the composure not to show it. He smirked instead, and the flash of anger across James’ features told him he'd guessed correctly about him. He knew his wrist would be bruised in the morning.

“What could it hurt?” Scorpius asked when it was clear James wasn't going to say anything else at the moment.

“Are you serious?” James hissed. “You're completely fucking mental.”

“At least I'm not the one who fancies my brother,” Scorpius pointed out.

James didn't say anything to that. He grabbed the potion with his free hand and then used his grip on Scorpius’ wrist to yank him up from the bed. Scorpius let James drag him to the door and shove him out, stumbling a bit at the force of it. “Fuck off, Malfoy,” James said before closing the door in his face. At least he'd been quiet about it.

The next morning Scorpius expected quite a lot of angry looks at the breakfast table, but James wasn't there. He didn't dare ask about him, but luckily Al did.

“Where's James?” he asked sleepily as they sat down.

“Early practice,” Ginny said.

“He told us yesterday,” Harry added.

“How many bruises today, then?” Lily asked, grinning. “He's going to be really tired, up so late.”

“He'll be fine,” Ginny said, shaking her head.

“Beaters do most of the bruising anyway,” Harry said with a grin.

Scorpius glanced at his wrist to check, and sure enough, there was a bruise there where James had grabbed him. He would have to do some magic to make sure no one saw that, if they hadn’t already.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but Scorpius was nervous for James’ arrival. He might have played his hand too early and he didn't want to deal with the consequences of his actions. His wrist was a little sore, and James had been quite explicit that he wasn’t interested in what Scorpius was offering.

James didn’t get home until all of them were done with dinner, and Scorpius, Al, and Lily were all flying in the back garden.

“Fly with us, Jamie?” Lily called as they saw him Apparate onto the back porch. She was holding the Quaffle so they all had to stop what they were doing while she spoke to James.

“Can I eat first?” James called back.

“Hurry up,” Al yelled, and James disappeared into the house. Lily tossed Scorpius the Quaffle and he almost dropped it, having been watching James too closely.

“Come on, Malfoy,” Lily yelled as she sped off. Scorpius threw the Quaffle to Al and tried to focus on the game.

James came out a little bit later, using his old school broom rather than the one he’d come home from practice with. He joined them in the sky, tossing the Quaffle between them.

“Who punched you in the face?” Lily asked. Scorpius looked at James and realized his face was bruised.

“No one,” James replied, shaking his head. “Roberts lost control of his bat.”

“Rough,” Al said, shaking his head. “They couldn’t heal it up for you?”

“Gave me the paste, haven’t had time to apply it,” James said. “Just _had_ to play with you lot.”

“Aww,” Lily said, lobbing the Quaffle at him.

“You’re going easy on us, though,” Al said.

“I’m not a Chaser,” James replied, though he threw the Quaffle at Al with a bit more heft than before and Al grinned.

They played until it got dark, and Scorpius didn’t let it slip past him that James had basically ignored him the whole time. He had thrown him the Quaffle a few times, but didn’t look at him for long.

“You smell,” Lily said to James when they were all down and close enough to each other.

“I still need to shower,” James said, shaking his head.

“Don’t you do that after practice?” Al asked. “Spare us all from having to smell you.”

“It was a long day,” James said, shaking his head. “I came straight home, didn’t expect you to be out.”

“You didn’t have to play with us,” Scorpius pointed out.

“Of course he did,” Lily said before James could reply. “We asked, didn’t we?”

“ _You_ asked,” Al pointed out to her. “He never says no to you.”

“Or you,” Lily said. James rolled his eyes and went inside, Scorpius studying him as he went. Lily and Al argued only for a moment more before they all went inside as well.

James had gone immediately up to shower, and the three went to sit in the living room. Al started up a game of chess with his father and Lily asked Scorpius if he wanted to play exploding snap. She cheated, they all knew she cheated, but he said yes anyway.

Scorpius didn’t want to notice that James didn’t come back downstairs, and he was lucky the siblings were observant enough that he didn’t have to.

“Where’s James?” Lily said, playing a card that she definitely did not have in her hand at the start of her turn.

“He probably went to bed,” Ginny said. “It was a rough practice today, he said.”

“Smelled like it,” Al said and Ginny shook her head at him.

“Did you see his face?” Lily asked, frowning.

“He’s lucky his nose is already crooked,” Al said, grinning.

“Leave him alone,” Ginny said, shaking her head. Al took Harry’s king and grinned triumphantly just as Lily shouted in glee as a few cards exploded. She had won, as Scorpius had taken too long to make his move.

“That’s it for me,” Harry said, shaking his head. “I’m off to bed.”

“I’ll come with you,” Ginny said. “Don’t stay up too late, you three.”

“Night,” Lily said as Al said, “Good night, Mum, Dad.”

“Good night Mr. and Mrs. Potter,” Scorpius said. The two adults went up the stairs leaving the three of them to themselves.

“I’m going to bed,” Lily announced after cleaning up the snap cards. “Gotta leave on a high, winning and all.”

“You cheated,” Scorpius said, shrugging.

“Never have in my life,” Lily replied.

Al yawned, sitting back into the sofa. “She totally did cheat,” he said. “Always does.”

“I have never,” Lily repeated.

“I’m tired,” Al said then, ignoring her.

“Me too,” Lily said, yawning herself.

“Scor?” Al asked. Scorpius shrugged.

“I could sleep,” he replied, fighting off a yawn himself. He wasn’t really that tired, but he thought he might be able to talk to James again if everyone was asleep. He knew that James couldn’t cause a scene, anyway, lest he wake them all up. The three trooped upstairs as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake anyone who might already be in bed.

Scorpius laid in his camp bed, waiting until Al’s breaths evened out before he dared to get up. He thought that if James did have a hard practice, there was a good chance he was asleep, but he still wanted to say something. He didn’t think it was fair that James was just ignoring him.

It didn’t take long for Al’s breathing to slow and even out, though Scorpius still gave it a little time before getting up and sneaking out of the room. He walked down the hall to James’ and knocked softly, even though he knew it gave James the opportunity to ignore him again. There wasn’t a response, and Scorpius tried to reason that James could just be asleep, though he tried the door knob anyway. The door opened easily, and he peered through the crack.

There was a light on in James’ room, so Scorpius knew he was still up. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He looked at James, who was laying on the bed. James was watching him and Scorpius knew that a blush had broken out across his face.

“Do you always walk into people’s rooms without an invitation?” James asked him. Scorpius noticed the bruising was gone.

“Face looks better,” he said instead of answering James’ question.

“What do you _want_?” James asked, sitting up.

“Bruise paste,” Scorpius said. It was the first thing he could think of, and he did technically have a bruise. He held up his wrist for James to see.

James sighed but opened his bedside table drawer and pulled out the pot. He tossed it to Scorpius, who caught it, but didn’t move otherwise.

“Anything else?” James asked because Scorpius hadn’t moved to leave or use the paste.

“Um,” Scorpius said.

“Merlin, Scorpius,” James said, shaking his head. “Just go to bed.”

“You’re the one that has practice in the morning,” Scorpius shot back.

“And I’d be asleep if you weren’t here,” James said.

“You were already awake,” Scorpius said, frowning. “The light was on.”

James rolled his eyes. “Just get out,” he said, a little too loudly.

“You’ll wake them up,” Scorpius said.

“Fine,” James said, getting up. “I’ll leave.” He pushed past Scorpius and headed downstairs to the living room. Scorpius looked around James’ room, wondering where he'd put the potion he'd taken from Scorpius the night before. It wasn't out, and Scorpius wondered if James had dumped it.

He couldn't really blame him if he had, though he did want to know so he headed downstairs to ask. He found James on the couch, buried under a pile of lap blankets Ginny normally kept in a basket in the corner of the living room.

“Christ,” James muttered when he noticed Scorpius.

“What did you do with it?” Scorpius asked, ignoring him.

“With what?” James asked.

“You know what,” Scorpius said, glaring at James.

“Oh, the Polyjuice?” James asked, and Scorpius felt his face get very hot. It was darker down in the living room at least, so James couldn't have noticed. “You're a bit disturbed, aren't you?”

“ _I'm_ the disturbed one?” Scorpius spat. “I'm not the one in love with my brother.”

James sat up and it made Scorpius feel a bit nervous. “Why would you think that?”

Scorpius snorted. “You're always watching him,” he said. “Always finding an excuse to be by him, hugging, touching. You're not like that with anyone else.”

“And how do you know that?” James asked. There was something in his tone that Scorpius didn't like.

“I've seen it,” Scorpius replied, not wanting to say anything else. This had all been a really stupid plan, and he was finally coming to that realization.

“So you've been watching me,” James said, and Scorpius could hear the smirk in it, could perfectly imagine it on James’ face. Scorpius didn't say anything and James chuckled after a moment. “If you wanted me to fuck you, Malfoy, you could have just asked.”

Scorpius let out a strangled noise, unable to say anything to that. He heard James get up and froze, but James just pushed past him and went back upstairs. This time, he heard the lock click on James’ door after it closed. He let out the breath he’d been holding and walked slowly back upstairs, adjusting his pajama bottoms as he did.

Had Scorpius been at his own home, he could slam his door in frustration and his parents wouldn’t hear it, asleep or awake. But he was here, in the Potters’ house, and he couldn’t slam the door or everyone would wake up, and he couldn’t really jerk off, because Al might wake up. He thought about going to the bathroom, and he should have just done that as soon as James had left him, but he hadn’t and that had been dumb of him. Scorpius tossed and turned for most of the night, not able to fall asleep, and eventually casting a privacy charm so he could at least relax a little.

The next morning, James was again gone by the time they all got up, and Scorpius was glad. He had definitely gone too far with this, and he didn’t want to face James at the moment. He had actually gone about things in the completely wrong way and that was almost more embarrassing than James figuring him out so easily.

The day passed much like the one before it, though James was home in time for dinner this time, and didn’t have any visible bruises. Scorpius hated that he had to sit across from James at that moment, trying to avoid looking at him. He couldn’t believe how stupid it all was, and couldn’t wait until he could get back to Malfoy Manor.

James being there with all of them after dinner meant James being there and playing exploding snap, and chess, and chatting with the entire family. He still acted as though Scorpius hadn’t said anything to him the past two nights, which irked Scorpius as normally James was so easy to read.

Harry and Ginny were the first to go to bed again, and James followed not long after them. Lily, Al, and Scorpius finished a game of exploding snap and then headed up themselves, Lily bragging that she was better than them and Al and Scorpius agreeing that she had cheated yet again.

Scorpius was all nervous energy climbing into bed that night. He was not going to visit James again, but he couldn't help but feel like things were going to be wrong forever. It had been stupid of him to offer that first thing out of the gate, but James had been kind of right about what he wanted and Scorpius hated that.

It was long after Al's breathing had evened out that Scorpius heard a door open down the hall. It could have been Lily or James heading to the bathroom, the door across the hall from Al's closing softly. Scorpius rolled over and tried to ignore that James was possibly out there, awake, knowing what Scorpius wanted of him and what he was willing to offer for it. He couldn’t stand it after a while, and got up and slipped out of Al’s bedroom. It was a surprise that he slipped out at just the same time James was leaving the bathroom.

“Seriously?” James whispered, the nightlight in the hall that the Potters’ had had since they were little showing just enough that Scorpius could see James was glaring at him.

“I didn’t mean to,” Scorpius said quietly. “Honestly, James. I really didn’t.” He didn’t want him to be mad at him.

James sighed. “Alright, calm down,” he said, shaking his head. “You’re such a fucking spaz.”

“I am not,” Scorpius hissed, all pleading gone from his tone.

“You’re going to wake Al up,” James pointed out.

“Shut up,” Scorpius whined.

“What’d you come out here for, then?” James asked, leaning against the bathroom door frame.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Scorpius muttered.

“That was it?” James pressed, one eyebrow raised.

“Am I supposed to just lay in there and roll around?” Scorpius asked.

“Rather roll around in my bed?” James asked, a cocky half smile on his face.

Scorpius stared at him, blood flushing his cheeks. He couldn’t even think of a good retort to that, and James knew and it was killing him.

“You can if you want,” James said then, so much quieter than anything else. Scorpius continued to stare, his eyes wide, not believing that he had heard him correctly.

“What?” Scorpius asked, a bit louder than he’d meant.

“You’ll wake them up,” James said, still quiet, walking back to his room. He glanced over his shoulder at Scorpius, who was still staring after him, his look a question. Scorpius nodded, then walked after him, following James into his bedroom.

James had gotten his wand out in the two seconds it had taken Scorpius to walk after him. As soon as the door was closed, he locked it and cast a privacy charm.

“Let's get one thing straight, Malfoy,” James said as soon as the charm was up. “This isn't about Albus. I don't want that,” he hesitated, but because of what Scorpius had already done, he shook his head. “I don't want that from you.”

It was just like James to be so fucking honest, and Scorpius marveled at it. He stared openly at James, watching his ears turn red, and then the blush spread to his cheeks as he looked away from Scorpius’ gaze.

“So what do you want?” Scorpius asked before James got too uncomfortable with the silence.

“You came to me,” James pointed out.

“I came to you with an offer that's off the table,” Scorpius said, lifting a shoulder in a half shrug. He knew if he outright asked for it, he could get turned down again. Reasonably, though, James wouldn't have told him he could come in if he was going to say no. He had ample ammo to humiliate him if he'd wanted, so he didn’t have to add that.

“Your offer was really stupid.”

“But I was right,” Scorpius said, leaning against the door, a smug smile on his face. He knew it had been stupid, well, he realized it had been, but he had still been right.

James decided that talking about what would have happened had Scorpius been wrong wasn’t going to get them anywhere, so he just shook his head and moved on. “So, you wanted me to fuck you before, is that what you’re still asking?”

Scorpius had to think about it for a minute, even though the answer was yes. He didn’t want to be that open with James, didn’t want to reveal anything to him, disregarding what he already had.

“God, Scorpius, just say yes,” James finally said, stepping closer, crowding into Scorpius’ personal space. Though before Scorpius could actually say anything, James was kissing him quite intently, one hand around the back of his neck and the other slipping under his pajama top. Scorpius made a noise, a little shocked, before he actually kissed James back, wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer.

James used one knee to push between Scorpius’ legs, pressing them closer to each other, Scorpius pinned between him and the bedroom door, James rutting against him. Scorpius let his head fall back as James moved his mouth to his neck, biting at the skin there. He hoped there wouldn’t be a bruise, though it felt like there would. He brought one of his hands up to tangle into James’ hair, earning him a groan and James’ smile against his skin.

“Can we, uh, not here?” Scorpius said after a moment, quieter than he’d intended.

James pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “Sure,” he said, stepping away from Scorpius. Scorpius followed James the short distance to the bed, feeling nervous all of a sudden. James sat down, scooting back a little. Scorpius studied him in the light from the desk lamp, not moving to sit down just yet. He felt a strange sense of fear, then, looking at James and being there in the middle of the night with him while Al slept next door.

“Hey,” James said softly after it was clear something was wrong, sitting up and reaching out to grab Scorpius’ hand. “You’re alright. We don’t have to.”

Scorpius looked at their hands, then back to James, who had scooted back to the edge of the bed, closer to him. He tugged on Scorpius’ arm gently, and Scorpius took a step forward to stand between his knees. James looked up at him, a small smile on his face, a smile Scorpius had never seen him give to Al. It filled his stomach with butterflies to see James looking at him like that, completely open and truly himself, no bluster or bravado.

“I don’t know,” Scorpius mumbled, his face hot.

“That’s okay,” James said, the smile a little more amused than before. “You can go back to bed if you want.”

Scorpius hated how nice James was being in that moment, as it wasn’t his normal self, especially around him. This all felt both right and wrong, what he wanted and the opposite, and James being this way wasn’t helping at all.

“Just,” he said, sounding frustrated.

“Relax,” James said, cutting off any thought Scorpius had wanted to voice.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Scorpius whined, glaring at James. It was starting to feel more wrong than right and he blamed it all on James. Stupid James and his gross feelings for his little brother.

“Alright,” James said, shrugging and letting go of Scorpius’ hand. Scorpius let it fall to his side and took a step back from James.

“I’m going to bed,” he said after they stared at each other for a beat too long. He turned and walked out of James’ room, returning to his camp bed as quietly as he could, knowing that he still wouldn’t be getting to sleep any time soon.

It was hours later that Scorpius was still tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep at all. He was quite angry with James, and himself, if he were willing to admit it. He cast a tempus charm and saw that it was rounding on four in the morning. He groaned and Al shifted in his sleep.

“Stupid,” Scorpius whispered to himself. He got out of bed, hoping that a cup of tea might help him with something.

He made as little noise as he could in the kitchen, noticing that the sky was getting a bit brighter, but not actually adding any light to anything. When he finished his tea, he saw it was still only half past four, and he didn’t feel like the calming ritual of it had helped him at all. When he got up the stairs, he ran smack into James, though.

“Watch it,” James said quietly, back completely to his normal self.

“Why are you up?” Scorpius asked, suspicious and angry.

“How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet,” James said instead of answering.

“Shut up,” Scorpius hissed. James was blocking his path back to Al’s room, standing right in the middle of the hall, and it wasn't deliberate but it felt like it was.

“Scorpius,” James said, that stupid softness back to his tone. Scorpius looked at James and he looked concerned.

“I'm sorry,” Scorpius said without thinking. This whole thing was a mess and he just wanted to go to bed.

“It's alright,” James said, smiling at him with that same stupid, butterfly-inducing smile. He couldn't help it then. Scorpius took a step closer and kissed James, grabbing the front of his shirt tight in his fists. James wrapped him in his arms as though he expected it, holding him close.

Scorpius pulled back. “I just,” he said, wanting to explain all of a sudden.

“I know,” James said, and Scorpius was glad he didn't have to say anything else. “So, my bed or yours? Al's a pretty heavy sleeper.”

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Scorpius asked cheekily. There was a flicker of a few emotions that ran across James' face before it finally settled at amused.

“Maybe,” he admitted, grinning. “But more because you're letting me stick my dick in your arse than anything else.”

“Yours is better,” Scorpius said, ignoring the heat in his face. “And hurry up, your mum's an early riser.”

“As if I didn't know that,” James said, pulling Scorpius into his room.

Scorpius did end up falling asleep, but it was definitely not in his bed in Al's room. James woke him when he had to leave for practice by tossing the pot of bruise paste onto his stomach.

“For your neck,” he said quietly. He leaned down and kissed Scorpius’ forehead, giving him that small smile.

“Thanks,” Scorpius said, sitting up. He yawned as James left, the rest of the house still pretty quiet. He put the paste on and snuck back into Al's room, knowing that the bruises would be gone by the time his friend woke up.

When Al woke him later for breakfast, Scorpius really regretted the night before. He wondered if the bruise paste would work on the inevitable circles under his eyes.

“You and James?” Al asked as they were dressing for the day. Scorpius stared at him, wide-eyed with shock. “Missed one,” Al said, touching the side of his neck. “Didn’t think it’d be Dad.”

“That’s gross,” Scorpius groaned, making a face. He went to the bathroom to get the last bruise, though, and made a mental note to have a word with James about using less teeth next time.


End file.
